Bajo el brillo de la luna
by Hiikary Li
Summary: Alibaba a sus 18 años es un hombre con todas las ganas de probar el mundo. Cuando se da cuenta de que desea a cierto niño de cabello azulado hace hasta lo imposible por negarlo. Bueno más o menos... {ONESHOT YAOI}


_**Advertencia**_: Esta obra contiene **YAOI **y **LEMON. **Si no les gusta les sugiero que le den para atras! XD En fin si les gusta el Yaoi (shota) los invito a que tengan una placentera lectura.

* * *

**Bajo el brillo de la luna**

_Alibaba y Aladdin_

"Cálmate Alibaba… Relájate un poco."

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire tratando de aclarar mi mente. Mire la puerta marrón frente a mí.

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"

Di un paso y roce con mi mano la madera de la puerta haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sacudí la cabeza y serene mis pensamientos.

¿Qué cuál era la verdadera razón de que estuviera frente un lugar repleto de mujeres hermosas que con un par de monedas harían lo que sea por mí?

Bueno… Esa bella razón es un pequeño niño de 12 años con hermoso cabello azulado llamado Aladdin.  
Golpee con fuerza la pared a lado de la puerta y camine hacia atrás arrastrando mis pies con mucha rapidez. Mis pasos eran cada vez más rápidos.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos de aquel odioso lugar, me acerqué a la fuente que estaba en medio de la plaza. Me senté en el borde de está colocando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.  
¿Por qué había recurrido a una idea tan loca como esa?

Hace tan solo un par de días ese pequeño niño de bellos ojos azules se había acercado con un sonrojo más extraño de lo habitual. Se paró frente a mí y pude notar algo de miedo en sus ojos. Temí por un momento lo peor. Como el hecho de que se iría a estudiar lejos o que ya no podría acompañarme en este viaje. Había esperado de todo menos lo que realmente sucedió:

"–Te amo Alibaba."

Por un segundo solo le sonreí acariciando su cabeza, pues esas palabras me las había dicho tantas veces. Decía que me apreciaba como su amigo y que le gustaba por mi valentía.

Pero cuando levanto su mirada y mire pequeñas lágrimas queriendo caer de sus pequeños ojos azulados me di cuenta de que ya no se refería a lo mismo. Lo mire detenidamente y lo entendí. Yo también lo amaba y de esa misma manera intensa que él.

¿Qué cómo lo supe?

Bueno cuando en mi mente se apreció el simple hecho de que él podría desparecer de mi vida… todo a mi alrededor dejo de tener sentido. Por qué lo quería a mi lado, sea a donde yo fuese lo deseaba junto a mí.

Ese día por alguna extraña razón cuando susurré en su odio: y yo a ti, me sentí completo y dichoso.

Miré el suelo bajo mis pies y el suave roció de la fuente se coló por mi piel haciéndome estremecer.  
Después de esa declaración, nuestra relación se volvió aún más unida que antes. En nuestras mentes no existía la duda de que siempre estaríamos juntos. Todo parecía perfecto.

Hasta que un día Aladdin despertó algo en mí. Algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Ese preciso día Aladdin llego a mi habitación y me sorprendió subiéndose sobre mí. Su peso aplastó mi cuerpo con suavidad, yo solo le sonreí besando su frente como siempre lo hacía. Todo parecía hermoso, hasta que su rodilla se coló entre mis piernas, apenas el suave roce de su ser contra mí me hizo estremecerme demasiado, tanto que incluso lo tuve que quitar de mí.  
El me miro sorprendido y con aire de inocencia. Sabía que no lo había hecho conscientemente. Así que trate de olvidarlo. Pero la verdad era que esa parte de mi jamás olvidaría aquel contacto tan suave.  
Conforme más pasaba el tiempo, ese pequeño de 12 años se las arreglaba para hacer que esa parte íntima mía creciera con facilidad.

No lo entendí hasta un día acostado en mi alcoba mientras miraba el techo.  
Tenía deseos carnales, como todo ser vivo en este mundo. Pero me negaba a creerlo por que odiaba tener que pensar en quitarle la inocencia a aquel niño de hermoso cabello largo. No quería ni pensar en ser yo quien manchara su cuerpo solo porque mi propio cuerpo lo deseaba con tanta pasión.

No eso no estaba bien.  
Por esa razón había recurrido a mujeres bellas y a sus cuerpos para que me quitaran esos deseos carnales por Aladdin.  
Pero había sido un error, porque ninguna de esas mujeres me hacía sentir lo que Aladdin me hacía sentir, ninguna de esas mujeres me excitaba de la misma manera que Aladdin lo hacía.

–Así que tendré que esperar el resto de mi vida para tener sexo por primera vez, ¿cierto? –esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta realmente.

– ¿Sexo? –aquella voz tan conocida hizo que me fuera hacía atrás cayéndome en la fuente. El agua salpico todo mí alrededor al tiempo en el que mojaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

– ¡Ah! –grité mucho más preocupado por mirar la reacción de Aladdin sobre lo que había dicho.

–Alibaba, ¿¡estás bien!? –pude notar ese aire de preocupación en su voz y lo mire detenidamente. Trate de tranquilizar mi mente para responder lo más normal que fuera posible.

–Sí. Solo que me sorprendiste Aladdin. No sabía que estabas aquí. –El extendió su mano ofreciéndome ayuda para salir de la fuente. Tome su cálida palma y me aferre a ella esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando hace un par de segundos.

–Bueno es que se estaba oscureciendo y me preocupe –me miró fijamente –Además no sueles salir cuando está a punto de anochecer.

"Piensa algo y rápido Alibaba o se terminara dando cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones aquí."

–Hacía un buen tiempo y me dieron ganas de caminar. –Sonreí lo más inocente que pude.

–Oh –me miro con asombro y luego sonrió –Bueno sería buena idea ir yendo hacía el palacio considerando que estas empapado. Pero, si aún tienes ganas de caminar podemos ir rápido a la playa y dar un paseo. –Sonrió con tanta ternura que no me pude negar.

Mientras caminábamos mi mente me torturaba pensando en que probablemente Aladdin ya se había dado cuenta de algo respecto a él.

Cuando llegamos a la playa nos quitamos los zapatos y caminamos lentamente mientras nuestros dedos se hundían en la arena oscura. Después de un trayecto en silencio bajo la luna Aladdin hablo por fin.

– ¿No tienes frio? –pregunto, de nuevo con ese aire de preocupación. Negué en ese mismo instante y pareció calmarse – ¡Que alivio! –en ese instante tomo mi mano sonriendo.

Caminamos otro poco sin decir palabra, tomados de la mano. En mi interior deseaba que Aladdin ya hubiera olvidado lo que había escuchado cuando me encontró.

–Nee Alibaba… –susurro y lo mire – ¿De que estabas hablando hace rato?

Me detuve en seco sin saber que decir. Trate de decir algo pero no salían palabras de mi boca. Él se puso frente a mí y me miro serio.

–Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. –Su mirada me hizo rendirme y suspire.

–No es correcto que lo sepas. –Dije sin más sin poder mirarlo un segundo más.

– ¿Por qué? –Su voz sonó más baja – ¿Es que no confías en mí? Después de tanto tiempo…

– ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! –gruñí mirándolo enojado por el simple hecho de que pensara eso –Es solo que… es un tema algo complicado.

– ¿Sexo? –susurro ahora desviándome la mirada.

Temblé un poco. Él ni siquiera debería de saber lo que eso significa. Y honestamente temía el hecho de que supiera lo que eso significaba. Por qué en todo caso, ¿Cómo rayos él lo sabía? Es un niño, ni siquiera tuvo padres que le explicaran eso.

Lo miré… esta vez un deseo más pasional se apodero de mi ser. Estaba celoso de lo que fuera que le hubiera enseñado lo que el sexo significa.

–Tengo una ligera idea de lo que es. –Dijo esperando mi reacción.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –en ese punto ya no sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

–Podemos hablar de esto si te interesa Alibaba. –dijo con voz más tranquila y yo solo asentí sentándome en la arena suave de la playa. Él se sentó a mi lado mirando el horizonte.

–Perdóname. –Susurré. Deseaba pedirle perdón por desearlo de esta manera tan carnal.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sin desviar su mirada del mar azul oscuro frente a nosotros.

–Yo… –las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta y gruñí un poco esperando que algo saliera de mi boca con eso. Su suave piel toco la piel de mi brazo y temblé un poco. Esos eran los roces que me hacían perder el control.

Temblé sin evitarlo y negué con la cabeza. Hoy le diría, hoy tenía que decírselo.

Lo mire y me regreso la mirada. En ese instante mi cuerpo me domino y empujé a Aladdin contra la arena de la playa. Me subí sobre el como él lo había hecho conmigo un tiempo átras.

–No puedo… –susurre mirando sus ojos sorprendidos. Sostenía sus manos con más fuerza de la normal, sobre su cabeza –Perdóname…. –esta vez actué sin pensarlo me acerqué a él y pegué mis labios contra los de él. Aquella tersa suavidad de sus labios carnosos me hizo temblar.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para probar el néctar de sus labios tan pequeños y perfectos. Pero no, yo no tenía suficiente, lo quisiera o no deseaba mucho más de él.

Moví mis labios contra los de él abriéndome paso para abrir sus labios y explorar su dulce sabor interior. Jamás se opuso a ese beso y eso me calmaba, me hacía querer ir cada vez más adelante. Mi lengua se coló por sus labios adentrándose en su boca. Acaricié con suavidad su lengua inmóvil, sabía que no tenía la menor idea de que hacer y así me gustaba. Por qué significaba que era su primer beso y era conmigo.

Su suavidad y su sabor me enloquecieron, solté sus manos sabiendo de antemano que no me alejaría de él. Todo estaba bien, mi autocontrol era frágil pero mientras no tocara aquellos puntos sensibles de mi ser todo estaría bien.

Maldije internamente cuando sentí que sus manos se posaron en mi cabello tocándolo con mucha suavidad. Mi cuerpo tembló, que él me tocara simplemente me enloquecía. Cuando Aladdin empezó a mover su lengua escribió mi perdición. Se sentía mucho más suave sus movimientos tan tiernos e inocentes removieron mi cuerpo entero.

Me separe de él con brusquedad.

–No puedo… No me hagas esto. –dije enojado, pero más conmigo mismo por no poderme controlar.

Aladdin abrió sus ojos, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas más de lo normal, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y bajo la luz de la luna sus ojos se veían casi del color del mar, pero brillaban con tanta intensidad como lo hacían siempre.

Cerré mis puños contra la arena temblando demasiado.

¿Porque debía de ser él? De todas las personas del mundo tenía que haberme enamorado de un niño de 12 años tan inocente que el simple hecho de tocarlo me aterra.

–Tú… ¿Me amas? –me miró con demasiada ternura que casi me derrito sobre él.

Yo asentí sabiendo que eso no era mentira. Sí que lo amaba y con tanta locura y pasión que quería hacerlo mío de todas las maneras imaginables e inimaginables que el hombre jamás pensó.

–Y se supone que el sexo se tiene con la persona que amas, ¿no? –No Aladdin… No lo hagas, me estás dando permiso. No está bien, tienes que negarte porque si no lo haces yo… yo no podré controlarme.

–Sí. –susurre mirándolo fijamente perdiéndome en el mar de sus ojos.

–Si nos amamos, ¿Cuál es el problema? –Temblé. Esas son las palabras que me moría por escuchar pero que a la vez desatarían tanta carga hormonal que había guardado tantos días.

–Me estás dando permiso… –afirmé por un momento temiendo que fuera lo fuera a negar tan rápido como lo dijo.

Él no respondió, estaba sonrojado y algo perdido, pero cuando su cabeza me dio el sí todo autocontrol en mi ser se desvaneció.  
Mire su cuerpo debajo del mío y temblé de placer al saber que estaba a escasos minutos de hacerlo mío.  
Me acerqué más a su pequeño cuerpo y pegué mis labios en su cuello. Pude sentirlo temblar bajo mi ser y ese simple acto de su parte logro darme un vuelco al corazón.

Gruñí al tiempo en el que dejaba mis dientes morder la suave piel de su cuello. Un sutil y bello gemido se escapó de sus labios e hizo que me llenara de placer. Él lo estaba aceptando, me estaba deseando de alguna manera, podía sentirlo. Cada parte de su cuerpo quería ser mía.

Pase mis labios de su cuello hasta su hombro suavemente, su chaleco me estorbó por lo que se lo quite con más urgencia de la que esperaba. Casi le arranque las vendas sin poderme echar para atrás.

Recorrí una vez más aquel dulce camino que iba de su cuello a su hombro, su piel estaba más caliente de lo habitual pero era tan suave que le causaba un suave cosquilleo a mis labios. Baje un poco más aventurándome en su cuerpo.  
Está, definitivamente, sería la mejor de todas las aventuras que podríamos llegar a tener.

Lamí su pecho con mucha suavidad, esperando despertar en el más sus deseos por mí. Mis oídos se llenaron de placer cuando gimió mi nombre con su tierna voz.

Hasta ese punto yo parecía ser todo un experto en esas cosas. Me sentía confiado, sabía que podría hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera. Que ironía, todo esto era realmente nuevo para mí.

Bese su vientre un par de veces hasta que mi cabeza se encontró en medio de sus piernas.

Aquel dulce aroma que emanaba su infantil piel me noqueo por completo, ese era el olor más dulce y perfecto que alguna vez haya podido percibir. Separé sus piernas y miré con algo de sonrojo lo que sería el lugar que me llevaría al paraíso y después de ello.

Metí mi lengua entre su piel rosada y suave explorando aquel lugar tan escondido de su ser. Lo lamí muy suavemente, sabiendo que si no lo hacía podría lastimarlo y demasiado.

–Ali… ba…ba –el arqueó su espalda levantándola de la arena. Yo deje llevar mis movimientos mientras lo probaba deseando hacer lo mismo con cada parte de su cuerpo.

–Tal vez duela… –me aventure a decir mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban de nuevo.

El pareció entender pero no se echó atrás, no se negó. Con un suspiro me deshice de mis pantalones temblando demasiado. Para ese entonces estaba listo para hacerle el amor.

–Sabes, –llame su atención besando la comisura de sus labios –No tendremos sexo. Entre tú y yo hay algo más importante que solo eso. Cuando esa clase de sentimientos tan fuertes existen entre las parejas se le dice: Hacer el amor.

Lo mire un segundo más deseando mirar su expresión o incluso una negativa, pero en cambio me regreso la mirada con ternura y sonrió de la misma manera que hacia siempre.

–Eso lo sé. –En ese hermoso instante, _bajo el brillo de la luna_, bese sus labios con pasión dejando que mi cuerpo se introdujera en él.

Aquel calor agonizante hizo que mi cuerpo perdiera fuerza y ni siquiera había podido entrar completamente en él. Lo mire algo preocupado temiendo haberle hecho el más mínimo daño.

Sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor. Quería cesar ese dolor y solo darle placer.

Lamí esas esas pequeñas gotas de su mejilla suavemente antes de pegar mis labios de nuevo contra los de él.

La suavidad que me cubría en ese momento me hizo enamorarme una vez más del tierno niño con el que hacía el amor.  
Empecé a moverme con suavidad tratando de hacerme paso entre sus paredes para causarle placer. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Temblé en ese instante, deseaba jamás haber tocado su inocente cuerpo. Me sentía la escoria más grande del mundo al haber manchado el cuerpo de aquel, mi Magi amado.

–Te… amo, Alababa. –Sus palabras lograron borrar esas palabras y me dieron la fuerza suficiente para continuar con la acción de nuestro amor.

En ese punto podía saber que no me arrepentía de nada, pues mi pequeño Aladdin sabía que yo lo amaba y él me amaba en él. Ya nada importaba más que eso.

No quería tener sexo con él, quería hacerle el amor cada noche del resto de nuestras vidas.

El placer de ambos era cada vez más evidente, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían perfectamente sobre la arena de la playa.  
Nada sería más perfecto que eso, nunca. Lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor no importaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de que estábamos haciendo esa clase de cosas en la intemperie.

–Te amo Aladdin. –Dije al fin mientras consumábamos nuestro amor bajo el cielo y las estrellas –Y te amare el resto de mi vida….

_"De mil maneras distintas."_

* * *

**N/A:**

Okay tenía una vida entera sin pasarme por aquí. Encima, regreso y, ¿que es lo que obtienen?** YAOI!** No esta bien. De verdad due mucho en subir esto, las razones son:

1. Es mi primer Yaoi. Estaba demasiado indecsisa entre subirlo o no por que no se si a mis lectores les gusta (eso si sigo teniendo lectores XD) ~depresion~ pero enserio que fue toda una vida desde que vine aqui.

2. Se me olvidaron las demás razones! xD haha asi de pro soy.

Aún así, ya no los molesto más por el momento. Si les gusto me alegro por ustedes!XD me hara saber que piensan de esta historia.

Estoy al tanto de que tengo fanfics que terminar. Solo denme tiempo :) hehe

Gracias por todo! Un abrazoo :D

Kary~


End file.
